


Physical Attraction

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Anatomy, Attempted Seduction, Attraction, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Seduction, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee always knew male anatomy interested Ryo more than any part of a woman ever could.





	Physical Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 46: Anatomy at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Throughout the manga, up to and including Vol. 7, Act 19.

Dee had been positive from the start that Ryo wasn’t interested in women; it should have been obvious to anyone with eyes. It all came down to anatomy and a man’s natural response to it. Guys being guys, sex was pretty high on their list of priorities, and Dee had never met a man who could resist looking at whichever part of a woman’s anatomy appealed to him most, even if he did so surreptitiously. Guys could always tell when another guy was silently perving over some chick’s attributes. Personally, Dee liked a woman with curves in all the right places, but when his eyes wandered it was most often to their legs and butts. Then again, that was what he looked for in a guy too, long legs and a firm ass; everything else was a bonus.

But Ryo didn’t look, and it wasn’t out of embarrassment either. When a swarm of hookers had been brought in for booking soon after he and Ryo had been assigned to work together, Dee had given them plenty of appreciative looks. Ryo, on the other hand, had just squeezed past, murmuring ‘Excuse me’, glancing at a few faces with an apologetic smile, but… his eyes never once wandered to the ladies’ low-cut tops and short skirts, not even when one of them practically shoved her double Ds in his face. 

When a dude had been dragged in wearing skin-tight jeans though, mister ‘I’m completely straight’ had quickly looked away from the guy’s very prominent assets, his cheeks stained with pink. Dee had noticed from the corner of his eye as he’d turned away from checking out the enticing view.

So, despite his frequent protestations to the contrary, Dee was one hundred percent certain dudes did for Ryo what chicks never would; they turned him on. Not all guys, everyone had their preferred types, but it was male anatomy that stirred the blood in Ryo’s veins, not the soft, curvaceous form of a woman. Dee swung both ways, seeing the appeal of both men and women, but no matter how much Ryo might wish otherwise, only another man could give him what he was denying himself. He just needed to be convinced there was nothing wrong with being attracted to his own gender, and Dee was just the guy to do the convincing. It hadn’t escaped his notice the way Ryo looked at him when he thought Dee’s attention was elsewhere. As if he wasn’t aware of his gorgeous partner’s every move!

The seduction wasn’t without its difficulties, mostly due to Ryo being so deep in denial, but Dee was determined, not to mention highly motivated, and his persistence eventually paid off, just as he’d always believed it would. 

“Straight, huh?” he teased, gazing down into Ryo’s flushed face after their first time. “You expect me to believe any chick’s ever made you feel the way I just did? It’s basic anatomy, babe. Women just don’t have the right parts, but I do!”

The End


End file.
